Nature
by Cielja
Summary: 'Her natural instincts always told her how to survive and she never put her wolf abilities to rest in order to always be prepared, if someone would try to strike against her. ' - A brief encounter between Hayley and Elijah, where Hayley leaves things the way she's used to.


**Nature**

_xxx Disclaimer: I do not own 'The Originals' or anything related xxx  
_

All her life she'd felt like no one wanted her.

So it seemed natural to her, that even for the father of her baby she just was a pawn. A character in a movie, directed by Niklaus Mikaelson, that could be sacrificed if not necessary anymore.

She'd never got to know her birth parents and her foster parents abandoned her the minute she accidentally killed someone and would later have to go through her first transformation.

It also seemed natural to her, that Tyler didn't intend to be with her the moment his eyes fell on Caroline again.

It was also natural to her, that the witches of New Orleans only had pretended to help her and actually wanted to use her against Klaus.

So far, this was how she had been treated all her life, since she could remember.

Her natural instincts always told her how to survive and she never put her wolf abilities to rest in order to always be prepared, if someone would try to strike against her.

She was used to be alone, the lone wolf, she thought sarcastically.

And even if she tried to see Klaus as someone as lonely as herself, her nature only screamed to get as far away from him as possible.

Once the baby was born, there would be no use for her anymore. She would have fulfilled her role as breeding machine and if she was lucky, she would be transferred somewhere far, so her baby's father could be free of her presence instead of taking the easy way and just kill her.

As she was walking down the alley that night, Hayley could not fail to notice how the summer slowly faded and the first leaves were already turning brown.

She knew, when winter came she would give birth, even if it would be still warm outside, 'cause no real winter like she loved it, vast hills of snow, would happen down here in the Southern States.

Hayley was not sure how to feel. All she wanted was to protect her unborn child, but on the other hand, what kind of mother would she be; just some kind of unwanted and unloved girl turned into a woman who could barely look out for herself.

She just wished, she could be the old Hayley again who'd never met Klaus, had never set sight on an Original at all. She would just hide out in the woods, hanging out with other werewolves, moving from one place to another. Never staying, never a home, always alone.

She felt a sudden movement inside her belly and folded her hands over it in a protective gesture.

At the end of the alley she turned into the hidden path leading up to the mansion, where Klaus had located her in. Just like a piece of luggage, Hayley thought.

As she made her way through the huge front hall, heading into the direction of her bedroom, she suddenly heard footsteps approaching.

The next moment a man in a tailored jacket and polished shoes came into view, taking in Hayley with a puzzled look in his eyes.

Her natural instinct told her to go into hiding, getting prepared for a fight when noticing just the slightest hint of another person near by. Her body relaxed the second she recognized Elijah.

'May I ask what you are doing up so late at night?'

'I just took a walk. You know, getting my mind off of things', she shrugged, still eyeing the oldest Original vigilantly.

At her words Elijah's mouth twisted into a slight smile, fingers gliding over a table on his left while getting closer to the female wolf.

'I hope everything is still to your liking and well-being regarding the fact, that your presence here was not on your own wish.', Elijah's gaze drifted over the large open room before stopping on Hayley's face.

'Well, apart from the fact that my life depends on a psychotic, almighty vamp-wolf hybrid, I think I'm okay.', Hayley bit on her bottom lip, feeling exposed by Elijah's gaze.

Elijah stepped closer, 'I assure you, that neither you nor your baby will ever come to harm on my brother's behalf.'

'Did you also tell this to him?', Hayley snapped. 'I know he wants this baby, so I'm not afraid about what will happen to her, but what about me?', suddenly tears were welling up in her eyes.

'Hayley.', with a helpless gesture Elijah was now only a breath away from her.

'It's not like I'm expecting him to care about me. Nobody ever did. But I also never expected to be in such a situation…and, my gosh, that's not the bloody way it should have played out. I should never had seen him again, just going on with my sad excuse for a life and …', Hayley's voice broke.

Elijah took the struggling girl in his arms, helpless for some words to utter and soothe.

'You are a part of this family now and even if we are far from being a happy and stable one, you belong to us. You are the mother of my niece and I will always protect you and your child, no matter what.'

At his words Hayley looked up into the man's eyes, feeling his breath on her skin.

His lips were close to hers as if to touch any moment.

Feeling awkward she struggled free of his embrace, putting an imaginary hair behind her left ear.

'I should be going to bed. Sleep it off and you know…', with this she turned around and swiftly stepped up the staircase to her room.

Letting people get close to her, breaking down her emotional wall, that was unnatural to her, so she did what she was best at: she escaped.

Elijah still stood in the empty hallway, watching the light of the moon wandering over the walls, before he finally decided to turn around and head back to his studies, where he would indulge in ever so often.

The end

_I hope you liked it and please leave a review! :-) _


End file.
